To varying degrees persons frequently over consume alcohol or are highly susceptible to its effects. The two most common such effects are intoxication and a “hang-over”. These effects may vary from mild or hardly noticeable to severe in any person. Having persons who are under the influence of alcohol try to drive a vehicle on the public roads has posed serious problems for that person as well as any non-drinker they may encounter; many deaths every year are attributed to such impaired drivers. Thus this poses a serious public safety concern.
Some prior efforts to sober such a person up quickly have involved having them drink coffee. Unfortunately, all the coffee does is make a wide-awake drunk.
Have such a drunk “sleep it off” is effective, which is the main reason they are arrested or retained until the next morning or to provide a sufficient time lapse for the body to have reduced the effects of the alcohol and thereby “sober up”. Alcohol is a carbohydrate and is metabolized though various body metabolism cycles in the liver to form carbon dioxide and water and thereby is removed from the blood and tissues, whereupon the drunk becomes sober.
To remove or lesson the hang-over effects in a person any myriad of remedies and products have been used such as food combinations, beverages, medicines, and breathing oxygen deeply.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,219 discloses a specific composition for treatment of hang-over. This composition must be protected against overexposure to heat, light, moisture and oxygen. It is preferably in a sealed tablet form.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,769 describes the composition and U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,031 describes the method of using it, where a composition has silymarin and silbin as the active components but also requires manganese and molybdenum and has no other natural additives as active components.
Clearly, it would be desirable to have a readily available, inexpensive and easy to use product that will counter the effects of such alcohol consumption quickly to reduce or prevent a hang-over.